Fenêtre sur cou
by Ahelya PvC et XY
Summary: L'unité conjointe de la police et du bureau des procureurs pour le traitement des cas spéciaux était un cas spécial en elle-même… Ou une procureure et une inspectrice sont chargées d'enquêter sur le meurtre de Luna et les membres de l'unité des cas spéciaux...


Cette fic a été inspirée par le thème « **Cou** » donné pendant la nuit d'écriture d'avril du FoF (ou Forum Francophone. Voir mes auteurs favoris sur mon profil). Le principe des nuits, on a une heure pour écrire sur un thème donné.

Ce long OS n'a évidemment pas été écrit au cours de la nuit. Enfin, disons que j'avais fait un premier jet les jours qui ont suivis la nuit, premier jet écrit en une grosse heure, mais je ne le trouvais pas satisfaisant à la lecture. J'ai donc travaillé et retravaillé le tout et ça a donné ce qui suit… Un truc beaucoup plus long que je ne l'imaginais parce que cette série n'a jamais eu de fin et que ça m'a frustrée !

Je joue un peu (beaucoup) avec la timeline du dernier épisode de la saison 2 pour les besoins de cette fic. J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrais pas.

.

* * *

_**Fenêtre sur cou**_

_._

L'unité conjointe de la police et du bureau des procureurs pour le traitement des cas spéciaux était un cas spécial en elle-même…

Au début, c'était parce que la structure qui donna naissance à cette unité tenait du placard ou du siège éjectable. C'était à cet endroit que l'on envoyait les gens dont on voulait se débarrasser. En vérité, l'ancêtre de l'unité des cas spéciaux se montrait toujours compétente dans la résolution des affaires qu'on lui assignait mais celles-ci se finissait presque toujours dans la douleur. Parce que c'était une question de politique. A cause de la visibilité et de la sensibilité des enquêtes qu'elle devait traiter aussi. C'était une chose qui ne changea guère avec la réorganisation et le changement de nom de l'unité. Les affaires dont l'unité des cas spéciaux s'occupait continuèrent donc à être sensibles et/ou sensationnelles mais les membres que l'on y avait nommé réussirent à survivre plus longtemps que tous leurs autres prédécesseurs. Il y eut bien sûr quelques moments où les membres de l'unité des cas spéciaux frolèrent la mort, que ce soit professionnellement ou littéralement, mais ils finissait toujours par réussir à s'en sortir.

On pouvait prendre comme exemple l'affaire du Tueur Vampire dont tout le monde se souvenait avec terreur ou fascination morbide parce que cette série de crimes fit la une pendant un long et effroyable moment. Le procureur en chef de l'unité des cas spéciaux, Min Tae-yeon, fut accusé d'être le meurtrier de cette affaire. Il fut même arrêté pour ces meurtres avant de s'échapper, ce qui attira encore plus l'attention du public sur cette enquête. La chasse à l'homme qui suivit permit la découverte du véritable coupable : le procureur en charge de l'unité des cas spéciaux, Jang Chul-ho, celui-là même qui avait décidé d'arrêter le procureur Min Tae-yeon puis, qui avait ordonné qu'on le poursuive quand celui-ci avait échappé aux forces de l'ordre.

Un énorme scandale suivit aussitôt cette révélation. Le bureau des procureurs décida rapidement de classer l'affaire après une conférence de presse. Les membres de l'unité des cas spéciaux se remirent au travail comme si rien ne s'était passé et les affaires mais surtout les succès s'enchaînèrent pour l'unité.

L'unité des cas spéciaux resta un cas spécial car elle devint, après tout cette affaire, un phénomène que tout le monde observait. On parlait énormément d'elle. Certains voulaient même essayer de l'intégrer. L'unité en perdit presque son statut de placard ou de siège éjectable.

En fait, ce statut se déplaça et devint celui du directeur ou procureur en charge de l'unité. Pour plaisanter, certains policiers et procureurs émirent même l'hypothèse qu'en mourant, le procureur Jang Chul-ho avait maudit le poste, comme Voldemort l'avait fait avec celui de professeur de défense contre les forces du mal dans Harry Potter. Même la procureure Joo Hyun-ah, surnommée la Tortue par le procureur Jang Chul-ho lui même, s'y cassa les dents à cause d'une autre affaire scandaleuse sur laquelle le bureau des procureurs et la police venaient d'ordonner une nouvelle enquête.

Au début et comme lors de l'affaire du Tueur Vampire, le bureau des procureurs et la police voulurent étouffer l'affaire mais elle avait fait beaucoup trop de morts et de blessés. Une mort, surtout, créa le scandale et entraîna la réouverture de l'enquête. Cette mort, c'était celle de Luna Yukiko, une voyante japonaise consultée par des hommes et femmes d'affaire mais aussi par des politiques de divers pays. Quand ce meurtre fut découvert, la procureure Joo Hyun-ah retira les membres de l'unité des cas spéciaux de l'enquête et accusa le médecin légiste qui lui était assignée, le docteur Jo Jung-hyun, du meurtre mais on découvrit rapidement une empreinte sur le corps de Luna Yukiko qui remit en cause la culpabilité du médecin. L'empreinte en question ne donna pas l'identité du suspect mais on la retrouva ailleurs et plus particulièrement dans une affaire sur laquelle l'unité des cas spéciaux avait précédemment enquêté : le cas Ahn.

Ce fut en partie pour cette raison qu'on décida de rouvrir l'enquête. Parce qu'on voulait un responsable. On voulait un coupable. On voulait des noms, des gens à blâmer. Le bureau des procureurs et la police chargèrent la procureure Kung Hye-jung et l'inspectrice Yon Shin-ae du dossier. Après avoir réexaminé les preuves recueillies par l'unité des cas spéciaux, elles devaient maintenant interroger les membres de l'unité et la procureure Joo Hyun-ah, leur directrice. Ce fut par elle que la procureure Kung Hye-jung et l'inspectrice Yon Shin-ae commencèrent. Elles durent même se rendre chez elle pour l'interroger car celle-ci était actuellement en congé maladie. En la voyant, Shin-ae ne put s'empêcher de penser que la procureure Joo Hyun-ah semblait singulièrement en forme pour une malade. Hye-jung pensa de même bien que ce constat ne l'a suprit guère. Le congé maladie de la procureur Joo Hyun-ah n'était sans doute qu'une bonne excuse en attendant la conclusion de leur enquête. Après tout, ce congé avait commencé peu après la réouverture de l'affaire…

« Madame la procureure, que pouvez-vous nous dire sur l'affaire Ahn ?

\- C'est une affaire sur laquelle l'unité des cas spéciaux a enquêté. Vous n'avez qu'à consulter leurs dossiers. » répondit la procureure Joo Hyun-ah d'un air pincé.

Elle eut cependant l'air de vouloir ajouter autre chose pendant un instant mais elle se retint de parler au dernier moment. Hye-jung et Shin-ae échangèrent un regard entendu. Les relations entre l'unité des cas spéciaux et sa directrice avaient été orageuses. Personne n'en parlait mais tout le monde le savait.

« Nous avons déjà consulté le dossier en question, madame le procureure, et nous avons également découvert que le procureur Min Tae-yeon avait commencé à enquêter pendant son temps libre sur des affaires similaires… »

La chose la plus étrange dans tout cela était sans doute que certaines des affaires découvertes par le procureur Min Tae-yeon remontaient jusqu'aux années quatre-vingt.

« Etiez-vous au courant ?

-Non.

-A votre avis, pourquoi n'a-t-il pas cherché à vous en parler ? »

La question n'était là que pour la forme. Tout le monde savait pourquoi.

« Parce que Min est un homme arrogant qui pense être capable de régler n'importe quel problème lui-même et sans demander l'accord de ses supérieurs. Ne cherchez pas plus loin. » répondit la procureure Joo Hyun-ah tandis que sa main se serrait autour du verre qu'elle tenait.

Hye-jung et Shin-ae échangèrent un nouveau regard entendu. Shin-ae ouvrit le dossier qui se trouvait devant elle. Elle en sortit quatre photographies qu'elle plaça sur la table qui se trouvait entre les trois femmes. Ses photos étaient celles de trois des membres de l'unité des cas spéciaux et de leur médecin légiste. Chaque photo était barrée d'un trait au niveau du cou de la personne qui s'y trouvait, trait qui avait certainement été fait à l'aide d'une lame de rasoir ou assimilé.

« Nous avons trouvés ces photographies en compagnie des dossiers que le procureur Min Tae-yeon avait recueilli sur des affaires similaires à l'affaire Ahn. Vous a-t-il parlé de ces photos ?

-Bien sûr que non. » répondit la procureur Joo Hyun-ah.

Mais elle se mit tout à observer attentivement les photos et plus particulièrement celle montrant la seule femme membre de l'unité des cas spéciaux, la procureure Yoo Jung-in. L'un de ses doigts finit même par effleurer le trait qui barrait son cou avec un petite sourire. Hye-jung et Shin-ae se regardèrent, mal à l'aise.

« Parlez-nous des membres de l'unité des cas spéciaux, décida de dire Hye-jung pour mettre fin à ce silence déplaisant. Le procureur Min Tae-yeon aurait-il pu mettre l'un d'eux au courant des menaces dont il faisait l'objet ? »

Le doigt de la procureure Joo Hyun-ah se déplaça jusqu'à une autre photo, celle où se trouvait un jeune homme aux cheveux un peu en bataille.

« Pas Choi Dong-man. Oh bien sûr, il est loyal à Min comme les deux autres mais ils ne sont pas proches l'un de l'autre. »

Sa main bougea. Son doigt tapota une autre photo.

« L'inspecteur Hwang Soon-bum. C'est possible. Plus que possible même. Ils sont amis tous les deux. »

Hye-jung et Shin-ae en étaient déjà conscientes. Cette amitié pouvait sembler étrange au premier abord mais après avoir passé plus de cinq minutes avec les deux hommes, n'importe qui pouvait se rendre compte compte qu'ils étaient des amis proches.

« Si Min a mis quelqu'un au courant de ce qui se passait, ça sera lui. S'il ne lui a rien dit, Hwang a pu se douter de quelque chose. Il n'a pas inventé le fil à couper le beurre mais comme ces deux-là se connaissent bien… »

Le doigt de la procureure Joo Hyun-ah retourna sur la photo qu'elle avait touché en premier.

« Elle savait peut-être elle aussi. »

L'inspectrice Yon Shin-ae fronça les sourcils. Elle n'avait pas aimé le ton que la procureure Joo Hyun-ah avait employé jusqu'à là et elle avait encore moins aimé la manière dont elle avait souri en touchant cette photo un peu plus tôt. Comment pouvait-elle sourire ainsi alors qu'au cours de cette enquête, la procureure Yoo Jung-in avait été enlevée. Sans oublier qu'elle se trouvait maintenant à l'hôpital avec une blessure au cou qui n'était pas sans rappeler la photo qui se trouvait sous leurs yeux.

« En êtes-vous sûre ? demanda Hye-jung. J'avais pourtant l'impression qu'elle n'était pas aussi proche du procureur Min Tae-yeon que l'inspecteur Hwang Soon-bum. »

L'autre procureure ricana.

« Observez-les cinq minutes et nous verrons si vous conservez cette opinion… »

La chose serait compliquée. La procureure Yoo Jung-in était à l'hôpital et le procureur Min Tae-yeon était porté disparu.

« Que voulez-vous dire ? demanda Hye-jung.

-Vous savez ce que l'on dit… A force de trop observer la soupe, on laisse brûler le ragoût. »

L'inspectrice Yon Shin-ae et la procureure Kung Hye-jung préfèrent ne pas prendre en compte cette dernière phrase pour leur enquête. S'il y avait bien une chose dont on pouvait être sûr avec l'unité des cas spéciaux, c'était qu'elle résolvait toujours les affaires qu'on lui donnait et ce, peu importe les problèmes qu'elles pouvaient lui poser. Mais quelques temps plus tard, peut-être parce qu'on les pressait un peu trop pour trouver un responsable, peut-être parce que le procureur Min Tae-Yeon venait soudain de réapparaître sans donner la moindre explication, la procureure Kung Hye-jung et l' inspectrice Yon Shin-ae se rappelèrent cette curieuse formule. Bien sûr, la mésentente entre l'unité des cas spéciaux et sa procureure en charge était légendaire mais les membres de l'unité des cas spéciaux n'étaient peut être pas aussi innocents qu'elles l'avaient d'abord pensé.

L'inspectrice Yon Shin-ae et la procureure Kung Hye-jung réexaminèrent dossiers et précédentes enquêtes puis elles allèrent enfin interroger les membres de l'unité des cas spéciaux. Elles commencèrent par Choi Dong-man, le technicien scientifique de l'équipe. Il était tel que la procureure Joo Hyun-ah le leur avait décrit mais il était sans doute plus loyal à l'équipe en elle-même qu'au procureur Min Tae-yeon...

« Que pouvez-vous nous dire sur cet homme ? demanda Shin-ae en posant une photographie devant Choi Dong-man.

-C'est l'homme que nous avons arrêté quand nous étions à la recherche de Ji-ae.

-Et qui vous a plus tard attaqué et s'est échappé n'est-ce pas ? »

Il acquiesça.

« Quelles ont été les circonstances de l'arrestation de cet homme ?

-Et pourquoi a-t-il été considéré comme suspect dans l'enlèvement de mademoiselle Lee Ji-ae ? »

Choi Dong-man hésita pendant un instant. Un air triste apparut ensuite sur son visage.

« A cause de mademoiselle Luna. » avoua-t-il dans un souffle.

Shin-ae fronça les sourcils.

« L'unité des cas spéciaux utilise-t-elle souvent des voyantes pour résoudre les affaires qu'on lui donne ? demanda-t-elle.

-Pendant l'affaire qui nous a permis de la rencontrer, elle nous a beaucoup aidé. Pour l'enlèvement de Ji-ae... »

Un court silence.

« Nous étions désespérés. Ji-ae… »

Il se tut une nouvelle fois puis baissa la tête. Shin-ae et Hye-jung se regardèrent. Elles ne lui demandèrent pas de préciser sa pensée. L'une des erreurs de l'unité des cas spéciaux était peut-être là en fait. Ils avaient décidé d'enquêter sur la disparition de cette petite fille qu'ils avaient rencontrés au cours d'une affaire précédente mais qui était devenue bien plus qu'une simple petite fille pour eux puisque leur médecin légiste, le docteur Jo Jung-hyun, avait décidé de l'adopter.

« Comment mademoiselle Luna Yukiko vous a-t-elle aidé ?

-Elle a cherché l'endroit où pouvait se trouver Ji-ae.

-Et elle l'a trouvé ? »

Dong-man inclina la tête pour confirmer.

« Et vous vous y êtes tous rendus ? »

Il commença par acquiescer d'un signe de tête avant de se figer.

« Monsieur Choi Dong-man ?

-Non. Nous n'y sommes pas allés tous ensemble en fait. Le procureur Min et mademoiselle Luna sont partis en premier. Nous les avons suivis.

-Nous ?

-L'inspecteur Hwang, Yoo Jung-in et moi. Le docteur Jo Jung-hyun aussi. »

-Avez-vous eu l'impression que le procureur Min Tae-yeon ne souhaitait pas que vous le suiviez ? »

La réponse ne vint pas tout de suite et ce ne fut qu'une brève inclinaison affirmative de la tête.

« Est-ce une chose qui est souvent arrivée au cours de votre travail au sein de l'unité des cas spéciaux ?

-Non ! Enfin, il n'agit pas tout seul comme ça d'habitude. Normalement, il prend l'inspecteur Hwang avec lui. Ou Yoo… Enfin… La procureure Yoo Jung-in. Mais c'est plus rare.

-Pouvez-vous nous décrire leur relation ? »

La question surprit tellement Choi Dong-man qu'il n'y répondit pas tout de suite.

« Je ne comprends pas… finit-il par dire en fronçant les sourcils.

-Sont-ils proches ? demanda Hye-jung.

-Moins qu'avec l'inspecteur Hwang…

-Mais ils sont proches.

-Oui, finit par dire Choi Dong-man avec un haussement d'épaule. Ils passent beaucoup de temps ensemble pour préparer les procès. C'est mieux s'ils entendent non ? »

Les deux femmes échangèrent un regard. Choi Dong-man remarqua cet échange, fixa tour à tour Hye-jung et Shin-ae puis demanda :

« Pourquoi me posez-vous cette question ?

-Le procureur Min Tae-yeon a protégé avec soin le suspect.

-Évidemment. Il avait Yoo !

-Et c'est pour cette raison que nous devons connaître l'exacte nature de la relation qu'entretiennent les procureurs Min Tae-yeon et Yoo Jung-in. C'est une chose importante pour la résolution de cette affaire. »

Choi Dong-man commença à regarder la procureure et l'inspectrice avec un air méfiant. Il resta silencieux.

« L'homme qui vous a attaqué, pensez-vous que le procureur Min Tae-yeon le connaissait ?

-Je pense que oui. En fait… »

Une nouvelle hésitation.

« Oui ?

-Je sais ce que tout le monde dit sur le procureur Min. Il est froid. Trop calme. Arrogant. Et… Et c'est vrai. En partie. Mais… Mais il y avait quelque chose de bizarre quand il se retrouvait face à cet homme. Il était nerveux et inquiet… »

Choi Dong-man se tut subitement. Comme s'il essayait de leur cacher quelque chose ?

« Seulement nerveux et inquiet ?

-Oui. »

Il mentait.

Hye-jung fit signe à Shin-ae qui sortit du dossier qu'elle avait sur les genoux les quatre photographies qu'elles avaient montrées à la procureur Joo Hyun-ah. Les yeux de Choi Dong-man s'écarquillèrent. Il tendit le bras vers sa photo mais le rétracta au dernier moment.

« Nous avons trouvé ces photos dans les affaires du procureur Min Tae-yeon. Nous cherchons encore quand il a pu les recevoir. Vous rappelez-vous s'il y a eu un moment où il vous a semblé plus nerveux que d'habitude ces derniers temps ?

-C'est dur à dire avec le procureur Min mais… »

Choi Dong-man se mit à réfléchir.

« L'affaire Ahn. Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qui s'est passé mais il s'est battu avec le suspect de cette affaire et après ça… Après ça, il était encore plus refermé que d'habitude et il était toujours en train de consulter de vieux dossiers. »

Les dossiers qu'elles avaient trouvé avec les photographies certainement…

« En fait… Ce suspect…

-Oui ?

-J'ai l'impression qu'il ressemble un peu aux photos du suspect de l'affaire Ahn. »

On en revenait donc encore et toujours à cette affaire et pas seulement à cause des empreintes trouvées sur les scènes de crime.

Shin-ae comme Hye-jung avaient lu et relu le dossier du cas Ahn des centaines de fois. Elles en avaient vu et revu toutes les preuves. Trois flics s'étaient entretués, eux et leurs familles, sans aucune raison apparentes mais en creusant un peu, derrière cette étrange affaire, on trouvait une série de meurtres similaire à celles des vieux dossiers recueillis par le procureur Min Tae-yeon et des menaces identiques à celles qu'il avait reçues. Il y avait une différence entre les deux enquêtes cependant. Dans l'affaire précédente, _**les trois policiers enquêtant sur l'affaire**_ avaient été menacés. Là, avec les preuves qu'elles avaient découvert, seul le procureur Min Tae-yeon semblait l'avoir été. Il restait cependant le docteur Jo Jung-hyun. La lignée de cadavres qu'il avait laissé derrière lui après l'enlèvement de sa fille adoptive Lee Jin-ae pouvait presque être une preuve de la réception de menaces similaires à celles qu'avait reçu le procureur Min Tae-yeon...

L'inspectrice Yon Shin-ae et la procureure Kung Hye-jung demandèrent donc ensuite à Choi Dong-man si le docteur avait été, lui aussi, menacé. Il répondit qu'il n'en avait aucune idée.

Quand elles interrogèrent l'inspecteur Hwang Soon-bum, elles choisirent de commencer leur interrogatoire par des questions sur le médecin légiste de l'équipe.

« Quel âge avait le docteur Jo Jung-hyun ?

-Jamais demandé, répondit d'un ton bourru l'inspecteur Hwang Soon-bum.

-Il était plus vieux que vous, non ?

-Et il souffrait de thalassémie…

-Ouais. Et ? »

L'inspecteur Hwang Soon-bum détourna les yeux pendant un court instant comme s'il était en train de chercher quelqu'un du regard. Shin-ae fit de même et ses yeux se posèrent sur une petite fille qui jouait un peu plus loin. Ji-ae, la fille adoptive de feu le médecin légiste de l'équipe. Plus ou moins la fille adoptive de tous les membres de l'unité des cas spéciaux maintenant certainement.

Hye-jung montra de la tête le poignet et la main bandée de l'inspecteur.

« Comment vous êtes-vous fait cela ? »

Elle ne parla pas des autres blessures qu'elle savait qu'il avait eu. L'inspecteur Hwang Soon-bum haussa les épaules puis étouffa un grognement douloureux. Un reste des conséquences du passage à tabac opéré par le docteur Jo Jung-hyun certainement.

« Vous savez comment. »

Oui. Elles le savaient.

« Comment le docteur Jo Jung-hyun a-t-il pu être capable de vous blesser autant ?

-Je devais pas être dans un bon jour. »

Comme si elles pouvaient croire une chose pareille…

Le regard de l'inspecteur Hwang Soon-bum se posa à nouveau sur la petite fille qui continuait de jouer plus loin. Shin-ae pensa qu'il ne fallait pas aller chercher plus loin. L'enfant avait disparu alors que son père adoptif l'avait laissé à la garde des membres de l'unité des cas spéciaux…

« Quelle est votre relation avec les autres membres de l'unité des cas spéciaux ? » demanda Hye-jung.

L'inspecteur Hwang Soon-bum leva les yeux au ciel en secouant la tête de droit à gauche.

« Choi Dong-man est un imbécile incapable de respecter ses ainés. Yoo Jung-in… »

Il sourit tristement puis il les regarda d'un air déterminé.

« Vous savez qui est son père… »

Elles le savaient en effet. Yoo Won-gook, parrain de la mafia, un homme qui n'hésitait pas à corrompre ou tuer tous ceux qui enquêtaient sur lui.

« Ne lui dîtes pas que j'ai dit ça mais c'est une vraie fille de gangster… »

La chose sonnait étrangement comme un compliment.

« Si elle vous apprécie et que vous ne lui cherchez pas des noises, vous avez sa loyauté. Elle protégera même vos arrières avec férocité et sans que vous ayez besoin de lui demander quoi que ce soit. »

Il émit un petit rire.

« Ne lui dîtes pas que j'ai dit ça non plus, ok... »

Shin-ae haussa les épaules. Hye-jung inclina la tête puis demanda :

« Et le procureur Min Tae-yeon ? »

L'inspecteur Hwang Soon-bum ferma les yeux pendant un court instant.

« C'est un ami. »

Hye-jung et Shin-ae échangèrent un regard. Hye-jung inclina la tête. Shin-ae sortit les photographies qu'elles avaient trouvé dans les affaires du procureur Min Tae-yeon pour les montrer à l'inspecteur Hwang Soon-bum. Ce dernier les contempla pendant un long moment sans prononcer le moindre mot. Son regard resta longtemps fixé sur celle de la procureure Yoo Jung-in.

« Putain Min… dit-il entre ses dents avant de se taire brusquement.

-Vous n'étiez donc pas au courant.

-C'est ce connard qui les a envoyées, hein ?

-Nous n'en avons pas la preuve mais oui, c'est ce que nous supposons.

-Pas étonnant. Ce bâtard a jamais laissé la moindre preuve derrière lui. »

Hye-jung inclina la tête.

« Quelle relation entretient le procureur Min Tae-yeon avec les autres membres de votre équipe ?

-Tant que vous faites correctement votre boulot, Tae-yeon vous laissera tranquille. Dong-man a toujours fait du bon boulot. Yoo aussi… »

Il baissa la tête et sourit.

« En fait, ça n'a pas très bien démarré entre eux mais ça s'est vite arrangé.

-Que voulez-vous dire ?

-Ça vaut pas la peine d'en parler. Je viens de vous le dire. Ça s'est vite arrangé.

-Pourriez-vous tout de même nous en dire un peu plus sur la relation qu'ils entretiennent ? »

L'inspecteur Hwang Soon-bum prit un air méfiant mais répondit tout de même :

« Comme je vous l'ai dit. Si Yoo vous apprécie, elle surveille vos arrières et monte au front pour vous sans problème et sans poser de question. Tae-yeon aussi. C'est un des trucs qu'ils ont en commun.

-Ils s'apprécient donc…

-Oui. Pourquoi… »

L'inspecteur Hwang Soon-bum se figea puis se renfrogna. Shin-ae faillit grimacer. C'était bien ça le problème quand ils interrogeaient l'un des leurs. Il finissait toujours par comprendre tôt ou tard où l'interrogatoire voulait en venir.

« Si vous croyez que cette affaire s'est aussi mal terminée parce qu'il y a quelque chose entre Tae-yeon et Yoo, vous vous gourez lourdement. »

L'inspecteur Hwang Soon-bum secoua lentement la tête de droite à gauche tout en marmonnant quelque chose entre ses dents mais Shin-ae comme Hye-jung furent incapables de comprendre ce qu'il venait de dire.

« Pouvez-vous répéter plus distinctement ce que vous venez de dire inspecteur Hwang Soon-bum, demanda Hye-jung.

-Rien qui puisse vous intéresser.

-C'est à nous d'en juger. »

L'inspecteur Hwang Soon-bum secoua une nouvelle fois la tête de droite à gauche.

« Nope. » dit-il simplement.

Il regarda ensuite chacune des deux femmes dans les yeux.

« Je sais pourquoi vous êtes là. Vous cherchez un responsable. Je vais vous dire qui c'est. C'est le salopard qui a tué Luna et docteur Jo. C'est le bâtard qui a failli tuer Yoo. Personne d'autre et surtout pas Tae-yeon.

-Le procureur Min Tae-yeon n'a jamais parlé à qui ce soit des menaces qu'il avait reçues, objecta Hye-jung.

-Ce type a poussé trois flics à s'entre-tuer avec ses menaces. Ils ont rien dit non plus quand ils les ont reçues. » répliqua l'inspecteur Hwang Soon-bum.

L'argument était valide.

« Vous pensez que c'est cet homme qui a orchestré l'enlèvement de mademoiselle Lee Ji-ae et celui de la procureure Yoo Jung-in ?

-Ouais.

-Le premier a poussé le docteur Jo Jung-hyun au meurtre. Quel était le but du second selon vous ? »

L'inspecteur Hwang Soon-bum ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il regardait à nouveau les photos. Surtout celle de la procureur Yoo Jung-in. Il soupira.

« Pour la même raison j'imagine mais avec Tae-yeon cette fois-là. »

C'était peut-être vrai mais Shin-ae eut pendant un court instant l'impression qu'il mentait. Elle n'aurait pas su dire pourquoi cependant.

« Toutes les preuves ne sont que circonstancielles, rappela Hye-jung.

-Ouais. Je sais. Et ?

-Et vous pensez tout de même que c'est lui qui…

-Vous avez pas besoin de finir votre phrase. Je suis sûr que c'est lui.

-Connaissez-vous son nom ?

-Non. On a rien trouvé pendant l'enquête. Pendant les deux enquêtes même...

-Les procureurs Min Tae-yeon et Yoo Jung-in peuvent-ils le connaître ? »

L'inspecteur Hwang Soon-bum ne répondit pas tout de suite.

« Je ne sais pas. » finit-il par avouer, tête baissée.

Il inspira puis expira profondément avant de jeter un nouveau coup d'œil à Ji-ae qui continuait de jouer plus loin comme si de rien n'était.

« Yoo et Tae-yeon, dit-il sans que son regard ne quitte un seul instant Ji-ae. Aucun d'eux ne veut parler de ce qui s'est passé cette nuit-là. »

Mais la procureure Kung Hye-jung et l'inspectrice Yon Shin-ae allaient tout de même devoir obtenir ce récit que les deux autres procureurs le veuillent ou non.

Elles commencèrent par la procureure Yoo Jung-in. Elle avait quitté l'hôpital depuis un moment et elle se reposait maintenant chez elle pour un temps qui serait certainement déterminé par l'enquête que menaient la procureure Kung Hye-jung et l'inspectrice Yon Shin-ae. C'est cependant l'autre procureur de l'unité des cas spéciaux qu'elles virent en premier alors qu'elles étaient dans les couloirs de l'immeuble où se trouvait l'appartement de la procureure Yoo Jung-in. Le procureur Min Tae-yeon était en train d'y faire les cent pas et ceux-ci le ramenaient continuellement vers la porte de l'un des appartements de l'immeuble. Toujours la même. Il hésitait ensuite longuement devant cette porte puis il reprenait ses va-et-vients dans le couloir. Cette porte, c'était évidemment celle de l'appartement de la procureure Yoo Jung-in.

La procureure Kung Hye-jung et l'inspectrice Yon Shin-ae observèrent le procureur Min Tae-yeon pendant de longues minutes puis elles s'approchèrent de lui et se présentèrent. Il n'eut pas l'air surpris de les voir ici. Il n'eut pas l'air étonné non plus quand Hye-jung lui demanda s'il pouvait rester dans les parages afin qu'elles puissent l'interroger après la procureure Yoo Jung-in. Il inclina simplement la tête puis il regarda la porte de l'appartement de l'autre procureure de l'unité des cas spéciaux avant de s'éloigner à grand-pas. Hye-jung regarda Shin-ae qui haussa les épaules avant de frapper à la porte de l'appartement de la procureure Yoo Jung-in. Celle-ci ouvrit rapidement et Hye-jung comme Shin-ae la virent clairement pencher la tête après les avoir regardées, sans doute afin de jeter un coup d'œil au reste du couloir. Un reste de méfiance à la suite de son attaque ou la procureure Yoo Jung-in était-elle consciente des va-et-vients du procureur Min Tae-yeon dans son couloir ?

La procureure Yoo Jung-in leva les yeux au ciel. Elle devait être parfaitement au courant des allées et venues du procureur Min Tae-yeon dans son couloir, en conclut Shin-ae. Elle invita ensuite la procureure Kung Hye-jung et l'inspectrice Yon Shin-ae à entrer chez elle puis elle leur demande si elles désiraient boire quelque chose. Bientôt, les trois femmes furent assises les unes en face des autres autour d'un thé. Hye-jung évita soigneusement de regarder l'énorme pansement blanc qui ornait toujours le cou de l'autre procureure. Shin-ae, elle, ne réussit pas à l'éviter et quand elle détourna prestement les yeux pour regarder le visage de Jung-in, elle croisa un regard plein de défi. Shin-ae toussota. Hye-jung dit :

« Nous sommes désolées de vous déranger mais nous avons quelques questions à vous poser sur votre enlèvement et les affaires qui y sont liées. »

La procureur Yoo Jung-in inclina la tête et déclara :

« Je cherchais où pouvait se trouver le docteur Jo Jung-hyun. Je l'ai aperçu au volant d'une voiture... »

Tout naturellement, elle commença à leur faire une description de la voiture en question avant de se taire et dire :

« Mais vous devez certainement déjà savoir tout ça... »

Hye-jung sourit.

« Ce n'est pas important. Vous savez comment ce genre de chose se passe, non ? Allez à votre rythme. Nous saurons quoi faire ensuite. »

La procureure Yoo Jung-in inclina la tête, prit une gorgée de thé puis reprit :

« J'ai suivi cette voiture. J'ai vite reçu un appel du procureur Min. J'ai continué à poursuivre le docteur Jo Jung-hyun sur son ordre.

-Est-ce le seul ordre que le procureur Min Tae-yeon vous a donné ? demanda Shin-ae.

-Non. Il m'a aussi dit de ne pas chercher à intervenir. Je devais l'attendre une fois arrivée à destination. »

Elle but encore un peu de thé puis poursuivit :

« Je suis arrivée à un immeuble abandonné dont j'ai envoyé l'adresse au procureur Min. Je… J'ai fini par sortir de ma voiture. C'est à ce moment-là que j'ai rencontré le suspect. »

Elle baissa la tête en prononçant ces mots.

« Il m'a menacée tout en demandant où se trouvait le procureur Min. Face à mon absence de réponse, il m'a assommée. Quand je me suis réveillée, j'étais attachée sur une chaise et bâillonnée. Il y avait une bombe à côté de moi.

-Connaissez-vous l'homme qui vous a attaqué ?

-J'ignore son nom mais cet homme était le principal suspect de l'enlèvement de Ji-ae.

-Une chose que vous avez réussi à trouver grâces aux prédictions de mademoiselle Luna Yukiko, n'est-ce pas ?

-En effet. »

Il y eut un court silence.

« Quelle relation entretenez-vous avec le procureur Min Tae-yeon ? » demanda Shin-ae.

La question n'eut pas l'air de troubler la procureure Yoo Jung-in mais elle n'y répondit pas.

« Êtes-vous amis ? Simples collègues ? » insista Shin-ae.

Le regard de la procureure Yoo Jung-in se fit méfiant.

« D'habitude, c'est mon père que les gens utilisent pour remettre en cause mes compétences… dit-elle d'un ton dur.

-Nous ne cherchons pas à remettre en cause vos compétences, ni votre travail, lui assure Hye-jung. Nous cherchons juste à savoir ce qui s'est passé. »

La procureure Yoo Jung-in eut du mal à retenir un rire ironique.

« Non. Ce que vous voulez, c'est trouver un responsable. »

Elles ne pouvaient pas le nier. C'était effectivement ce qu'on leur avait demandé.

« Et à votre avis, qui est le responsable ?

-L'homme qui a enlevé Ji-ae, tué Luna et causé la mort du docteur Jo Jung-hyun. Personne d'autres. » répondit fermement la procureure Yoo Jung-in.

Shin-ae regarda Hye-jung. Le moment était-il venu de montrer les photographies à l'autre procureure ? Hye-jung lui fit signe que oui. La procureure Yoo Jung-in ne cilla pas en les voyant, même quand son regard tomba sur la sienne. Elle ne réagit pas non plus quand la procureure Kung Hye-jung lui dit qu'elles avaient trouvé ces photos dans les affaires du procureur Min Tae-yeon.

« Vous ne semblez pas surprise, nota tout haut Shin-ae.

-Ce type m'a attachée à côté d'une bombe et a poussé trois flics à s'entre-tuer pour qu'une enquête sur lui cesse… »

Hye-jung inclina la tête. Nul ne pouvait nier une chose pareille.

« Vous êtes toujours restée vague sur ce qu'il s'était passé au cours de votre enlèvement... »

Jung-in garda le silence pendant un long moment. Pendant un court instant, Shin-ae eut presque l'impression qu'elle jeta un coup d'œil vers l'entrée de son appartement.

« Je suis restée seule. Longtemps. J'ignore combien de temps exactement. Il est revenu puis le procureur Min est arrivé quelques instants après lui… »

Son regard se fit lointain.

« Il s'était battu... »

La procureure Yoo Jung-in cligna des yeux puis baissa la tête pour regarder les photos pendant un court instant avant de la relever.

« Ensuite, c'est confus. Je… Je crois que le suspect a mis le feu à l'endroit. Le procureur Min et lui ont commencé à parler. Je n'ai pas tout compris… Il était question de vengeance, je crois. »

Elle regarda à nouveau les photographies.

« Je ne suis pas sûre. Navrée. A un moment, ils ont commencé à se battre l'un contre l'autre. Le suspect a eu le dessus. Il s'est approché de moi… »

La procureure Yoo Jung-in déglutit.

« C'est là qu'il a… »

Elle leva le bras. Sa main fit un rapide signe en direction du pansement qui se trouvait sur son cou.

« C'est encore plus confus après ça. »

Un court silence.

« Je veux dire que je ne me souviens pas de grand-chose. Juste de quelqu'un en train de me porter puis une sensation de chute… »

Les deux autres femmes échangèrent un regard. Elles n'avaient pas vu la blessure de la procureure mais elles avaient interrogé les médecins et infirmières qui s'étaient occupés d'elle. Elles avaient eu une description précise de cette blessure et de la perte de sang qu'elle avait entraîné. Elles en connaissaient donc parfaitement la gravité. La confusion et la perte de mémoire étaient plausibles. Elles ne pouvaient pas formellement accuser la procureure Yoo Jung-in de mensonge mais… Mais quelque chose leur semblait étrange. A toutes les deux.

« J'ai une dernière question à vous poser, déclara Hye-jung. Pensez-vous que le docteur Jo Jung-hyun a été menacé d'une manière similaire à celle du procureur Min Tae-yeon ?

-Au vue de l'enlèvement de Ji-ae, cela me parait être une forte probabilité.

-Les deux principales cibles du suspect étaient donc le docteur Jo Jung-hyun et le procureur Min ?

-On dirait bien. »

Avant que l'une des deux autres femmes ne puisse répliquer quoi que ce soit, la procureure Yoo Jung-in ajouta :

« Et non, je ne sais pas pour quelle raison ce sont eux qu'il a visé en particulier. »

Shin-ae et Hye-jung inclinèrent la tête puis prirent congé. Jung-in les raccompagna jusqu'à la porte et quand elle l'ouvrit…

Hye-jung vit clairement le procureur Min Tae-yeon fixer tout de suite et intensément le cou de la procureur Yoo Jung-in. Il leva ensuite la tête pour la regarder dans les yeux. Shin-ae, elle, remarqua le léger mouvement négatif de la tête que fit la procureur Yoo Jung-in après que leurs regards se soient croisés. Elle nota aussi l'inclinaison de la tête qui suivit de la part du procureur Min Tae-yeon. En quelques courtes secondes de silence, il y avait eu une question, une réponse négative et une acceptation entre les deux procureurs. Cela ne prouvait pas grand-chose évidemment. Avec leur travail, il fallait rapidement développer ce type de communication non verbale avec ses collègues. C'était une chose qui pouvait leur sauver la vie. Une affaire aussi.

Quelques minutes plus tard, procureure et inspectrice faisaient face au dernier membre de l'unité des cas spéciaux qu'elles avaient à interroger dans un petit café voisin de l'immeuble de la procureur Yoo Jung-in.

« Comment avez-vous rencontré mademoiselle Luna Yukiko ?

-Elle a été l'une de nos consultantes.

-Vous arrive-t-il souvent de faire appel à des voyantes pour résoudre vos enquêtes ?

-C'était la première fois et c'était une requête de nos supérieurs.

-Son aide lors de l'enlèvement de mademoiselle Lee Ji-ae était-elle aussi le fruit d'une requête de vos supérieurs ?

-Non. C'est mademoiselle Luna Yukiko elle-même qui a nous a proposé son aide.

-Et vous l'avez accepté ? »

Le procureur Min Tae-yeon inclina la tête pour confirmer.

« C'est sur ses indications que vous avez arrêté cet homme ? demanda Shin-ae en posant une photo sur la table qui se trouvait entre eux.

-Non. Mademoiselle Luna Yukiko cherchait Ji-ae, ce qui nous a conduit à une adresse où il se trouvait.

-Et vous l'avez arrêté. Pourquoi ? »

Le procureur Min Tae-yeon ne répondit pas. Shin-ae posa les quatre photos qu'elles avaient trouvés dans ses affaires à côté de celle du suspect.

« Est-ce parce que c'était l'homme qui vous a envoyé ces photos ?

-Oui, répondit le procureur Min Tae-yeon avec réticence.

-Pourquoi n'avez-vous jamais parlé de ses menaces à vos supérieurs ? »

Le procureur Min Tae-yeon garda le silence pendant un long moment. Il ne souhaitait pas répondre à cette question apparemment. Elles passèrent donc à autre chose.

« Comment décririez-vous vos relations avec la procureure Yoo Jung-in ? demanda Shin-ae.

-Professionnelles.

-Mais c'est elle qui a été enlevée pourtant. Ne pensez-vous pas que cet homme aurait eu meilleur compte à enlever l'inspecteur Hwang Soon-bum s'il voulait faire pression sur vous ? Vous êtes des amis proches. C'est ce que tout le monde dit. »

Le procureur Min Tae-Yeon ne répondit pas tout de suite.

« Il semble avoir profité d'une occasion. » finit-il par dire.

Un long silence suivit cette phrase.

« Revenons au déroulement des événements si vous le voulez bien. Le suspect – nous ignorons toujours son nom d'ailleurs - a été arrêté et pendant que vous l'interrogiez, votre équipe a reçu un colis dans lequel se trouvait une vidéo de mademoiselle Lee Ji-ae ?

-C'est exact.

-Il n'y a aucune vidéo de cet interrogatoire… »

Encore un silence. Hye-jung et Shin-ae savaient que le procureur Min Tae-yeon pouvait être pire qu'un mur quand il le voulait mais elles devaient lui poser ces questions. L'interrogatoire qu'il avait conduits seul était suspect même si elles ne pouvaient pas vraiment l'accuser de brutalité policière puisque le suspect s'était ensuite échappé du poste indemne d'après les vidéos de surveillance. Hye-jung regarda Shin-ae qui haussa les épaules et poursuivit :

« C'est grâce à cette vidéo que vous vous êtes lancés à la recherche de mademoiselle Lee Ji-ae, en compagnie de la procureur Yoo Jung-in et de l'inspecteur Hwang Soon-bum ? Et avec le soutien technologique de monsieur Choi Dong-man qui est resté dans vos bureaux ? »

Le procureur Min Tae-yeon acquiesça.

« Le docteur Jo Jung-hyun et mademoiselle Luna Yukiko sont-ils restés aux bureaux de l'unité des cas spéciaux avec monsieur Choi Dong-man ? »

Le procureur Min Tae-yeon inclina la tête pour confirmer cette information.

« Et c'est pendant que vous étiez en train de chercher mademoiselle Lee Ji-ae que le suspect s'est échappé en prenant en otage le docteur Jo Jung-hyun et mademoiselle Luna Yukiko, n'est-ce pas ? »

Une nouvelle inclinaison de la tête pour confirmer.

« Où étiez-vous ? demanda Hye-jung.

-Nous savons où se trouvaient l'inspecteur Hwang Soon-bum et la procureur Yoo Jung-in au moment de l'évasion du suspect mais personne n'a l'air de savoir où vous vous trouviez. » précisa Shin-ae.

Le procureur Min Tae-yeon ne répondit pas tout de suite.

« Mademoiselle Luna Yukiko avait donné deux endroits possibles pour le lieu de détention de Ji-ae. C'est à cet autre endroit que j'étais.

-Seul ? »

La réponse fut à nouveau donnée avec réticente.

« Non.

-Nous avons besoin du nom de la personne qui était avec vous ainsi que d'un moyen d'entrer en contact avec elle. »

Le procureur Min Tae-yeon inclina la tête. Shin-ae lui tendit un carnet et un stylo dont il s'empara. Il n'essaya même pas de jeter le moindre coup d'œil aux notes sur l'enquête que contenaient le carnet. Il se contenta dd'écrire un nom et deux numéros de téléphone.

« Docteur La Jae-wook ? » dit Hye-jung en jetant un rapide coup d'œil au carnet que Shin-ae venait de récupérer.

Le procureur Min Tae-yeon resta silencieux. Hye-jung et Shin-ae s'entre-regardèrent. L'autre procureur n'était apparemment pas disposé à leur expliquer quelle relation il entretenait avec cet homme. Elles auraient pu lui poser clairement la question mais elles préférèrent changer encore une fois de sujet.

« Quand avez-vous appris la mort de mademoiselle Luna Yukiko ?

-A mon retour.

-Vous n'avez jamais cru que le docteur Jo Jung-hyun était responsable de sa mort… Pourquoi ?

-Retrouver Ji-ae était tout ce qu'il voulait. Pourquoi aurait-il tué la personne qui l'avait le plus aidé jusqu'à là ?

-Peut-être a-t-elle essayé de l'empêcher de faire quelque chose et il l'a tué ? suggéra Shin-ae.

-A moins que cela n'ait été un accident ? » ajouta Hye-jung.

Le procureur Min Tae-yeon ne prononça pas un seul mot. Il se contenta de regarder tour à tour la procureure Kung Hye-jung et l'inspectrice Yon Shin-ae. Il ne prononça pas le moindre mot. Son regard était bien suffisant. Il devait trouver ces deux idées on ne peut plus stupides.

« Pensez-vous que le docteur Jo Jung-hyun a lui aussi été menacé par le suspect ? » demanda ensuite Shin-ae.

Le procureur Min Tae-yeon ne répondit pas tout de suite mais c'était différent cette fois. Cela n'était pas parce qu'il ne voulait pas répondre à leur question. C'était parce qu'il réfléchissait.

« Le suspect connaissait le père du docteur Jo Jung-hyun. » révéla-t-il soudain.

Cette réponse surprit Shin-ae et Hye-jung.

« Comment ? » demanda Hye-jung.

C'était étrange. Le suspect avait l'air d'avoir une petite vingtaine. Vu l'âge du docteur Jo Jung-hyun, son père devait avoir dans les… Non. Ce n'était pas possible que les deux hommes se connaissent. L'écart d'âge était trop important.

« Il devait se venger de quelque chose que le père du docteur Jo Jung-hyun lui avait fait. Je ne sais pas quoi exactement. » répondit le procureur Min Tae-yeon après un court moment de réflexion.

Shin-ae regarda Hye-jung.

« La procureure Yoo Jung-in a dit quelque chose à propos de vengeance, non ? »

Hye-jung acquiesça. Le procureur Min Tae-yeon cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de tourner la tête pour regarder la rue. Shin-ae comprit vite que ce n'était pas vraiment la rue qui avait capté son attention. On ne pouvait pas voir l'immeuble où se trouvait l'appartement de la procureur Yoo Jung-in d'où ils se trouvaient mais c'était pourtant bien dans cette direction-là que le regard du procureur Min Tae-yeon était fixé.

« Si le suspect s'en est pris au docteur Jo Jung-hyun et à sa fille adoptive pour cause de vengeance, qu'avait-il contre vous ? » demanda Hye-jung.

Le procureur Min Tae-yeon ne répondit pas tout de suite tout de suite évidemment.

« Procureur Min Tae…

-C'est son MO.

-Que voulez-vous dire ?

-Il voulait m'empêcher de poursuivre l'enquête que je menais sur lui. »

Shin-ae observa longuement le procureur Min Tae-yeon. Quelque chose clochait dans ce qu'il venait de dire.

« Jusqu'à maintenant, le suspect s'en était toujours pris à _**tous**_ les enquêteurs qui s'occupaient de son affaire. Pourquoi vous et seulement vous cette fois ? »

Encore une fois, la réponse se fit attendre. Elles commençaient à s'y habituer.

« C'était un test. Il pense qu'on est prêt à faire n'importe quoi pour assouvir ses désirs ou se sauver soi-même…

-Vous avez l'air de bien le connaître. » murmura Shin-ae.

Hye-jung la regarda. Qu'est-ce que l'inspectrice Yon Shin-ae voulait dire par-là ?

« Est-ce pour cette raison qu'il a blessé la procureure Yoo Jung-in ? » demanda Shin-ae.

Le procureur Tae-yeon tourna à nouveau la tête dans la direction de l'immeuble où se trouvait l'appartement de la procureure Yoo Jung-in. Il ne prononça pas le moindre mot.

« Où étiez-vous ? » demanda alors Hye-jung.

Le procureur Min Tae-yeon tourna la tête vers elle et cligna plusieurs fois des yeux. Il n'avait pas l'air de comprendre cette soudaine question.

« L'immeuble dans lequel il retenait la procureur Yoo Jung-in a disparu dans une explosion et vous et le suspect avec. Vous êtes maintenant de retour. Indemne. »

Un court silence.

« Lui, qu'est-il devenu ? »

Était-il mort ? Était-il en vie ? Comme le procureur Min Tae-yeon… Qui gardait encore et toujours obstinément le silence.

« Est-il en vie ? Vous menace-t-il toujours ? »

Le procureur Min Tae-yeon répondit enfin.

« S'il est en vie, je ne sais pas où il est. » dit-il simplement.

Toutes les questions que la procureure Kung Hye-jung et l'inspectrice Yon Shin-ae lui posèrent pas la suite restèrent sans réponse. On leur avait dit que le procureur Min pouvait être un mur s'il le voulait et c'était vrai.

Mais tous ces interrogatoires avaient tout de même apporté de nouveaux éléments à leur enquête. Leur suspect n'avait toujours pas de nom mais il avait maintenant un mobile un peu plus clair. La procureure Kung Hye-jung et l'inspectrice Yon Shin-ae laissèrent donc momentanément l'unité des cas spéciaux de côté pour se concentrer sur le docteur Jo Jung-hyun et son père. Elles découvrirent rapidement que ce dernier avait été un chercheur spécialisé en hématologie. Sans doute à cause de la maladie héréditaire qu'il y avait dans sa famille et dont son propre fils souffrait. Elles se mirent ensuite à véritablement fouiller dans la vie de cet homme, à examiner de près ses recherches. Le procureur Min Tae-yeon leur apporta une certaine aide dans cette entreprise puisque son ami, et alibi, le docteur La Jae-wook était lui aussi hématologue.

Mais soudain, alors qu'elles commençaient à examiner en détail la carrière du père du docteur Jo Jung-hyun, la procureure Kung Hye-jung et l'inspectrice Yon Shin-ae furent tous les deux convoquées par leurs supérieurs.

« Quelles sont les conclusions de votre enquête ? » leur demanda-t-on une fois les échanges de politesse habituels expédiés.

Shin-ae fronça les sourcils. Elle n'aimait pas ça. Hye-jung répondit :

« Nous avons interrogés les membres de l'unité des cas spéciaux : les procureurs Min Tae-yeon et Yoo Jung-in, l'inspecteur Hwang Soon-bum et leur expert technique, monsieur Choi Dong-man. Nous avons aussi interrogé la procureure en charge de cette équipe : madame Joo Hyun-ah. Nous avons aussi réexaminé les preuves de toute cette affaire. Il y a de forte probabilité pour que mademoiselle Luna Yukiko, voyante, ait été tuée par le suspect que l'unité des cas spéciaux a arrêté au cours de l'enlèvement de mademoiselle Lee Ji-ae. Cet enlèvement, ainsi que celui de la procureure Yoo Jung-in, semble faire partie d'un plus large plan du suspect. Ce plan visait, d'une part, le procureur Min Tae-yeon pour qu'il abandonne l'enquête qu'il menait sur le suspect, et d'autre part le docteur Jo Jung-hyun, le père adoptif de mademoiselle Lee Ji-ae, pour une question de vengeance. Nous travaillons encore sur ce deuxième point mais il semble exister un lien entre le suspect et…

-Pourquoi cet homme a-t-il tué mademoiselle Luna Yukiko ? » l'interrompit l'un des procureurs présents.

Shin-ae aurait eu envie de le fusiller du regard mais elle resta impassible. Cette convocation ne lui plaisait vraiment pas et quelque chose lui disait que la procureur Kung Hye-jung pensait la même chose qu'elle.

« Mademoiselle Luna Yukiko était en train d'aider l'unité des cas spéciaux. Il a dû croire qu'elle était une menace et l'a donc éliminée.

-Sa mort aurait-elle pu être évitée ? »

Parce que c'était ça la plus importante question pour eux évidemment…

« Le suspect semble être quelqu'un de particulièrement déterminé… » dit Hye-jung.

Un des commissaires présents l'arrêta d'un signe de la main.

« Ce n'est pas la question que l'on vient de vous poser.

-C'est une question dont la réponse est difficile à donner. »

La question fut donc transformée.

« Procureure Kung Hye-jung, inspectrice Yon Shin-ae, pensez-vous que le suspect de ce meurtre aurait pu être appréhendé plus tôt ce qui aurait permis d'empêcher la mort de mademoiselle Luna Yukiko ? »

La réponse ne vint pas tout de suite.

« Il est difficile de répondre à cette question, dit finalement Hye-jung, mais je pense que les dissensions entre l'unité des cas spéciaux et la procureure en charge de cette équipe ont pu grandement retarder l'intervention d'équipes plus compétentes pour le traitement de ce dossier. »

On les remercia. Quelqu'un – Pas un procureur, ni un commissaire – demanda :

« Que pensez-vous de l'unité des cas spéciaux ? »

Shin-ae et Hye-jung se regardèrent. Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette question ?

« Les membres de l'unité des cas spéciaux… » commença à dire Hye-jung.

On l'arrêta.

« Pas ses membres. L'unité en général. »

Les deux femmes se regardèrent à nouveau. Aucun d'elle n'avait de réponse à cette question mais elles commençaient à se douter de la raison pour laquelle on venait de la leur poser. Il y avait de la restructuration dans l'air.

La procureure Kung Hye-jung et l'inspectrice Yon Shin-ae ne furent donc aucunement surprises quand, peu après cette convocation, on leur annonça qu'elles étaient maintenant affectées à l'unité des cas spéciaux. On leur signala par la même occasion que tout enquête sur le meurtrier de mademoiselle Luna Yukiko devait cesser et ce, même si elles n'avaient aucune idée de son identité.

« Quelque chose cloche… » dit Shin-ae pendant qu'elle dînait avec la procureure Kung Hye-jung pour « fêter » la fin de leur enquête.

Hye-jung haussa les épaules même si elle était d'accord avec Shin-ae. Il y avait encore beaucoup trop de zones d'ombre dans toute cette affaire et elle était certaine que la majorité des membres de l'unité des cas spéciaux leur cachait quelque chose. Pas le nom du suspect. Non, ça, c'étaient sans doute leurs supérieurs qui avaient décidés d'arrêter leur enquête qui savaient quelque chose à ce sujet. L'unité des cas spéciaux… Leur secret à eux devait être tout autre.

« Alors… C'est quoi votre problème ? » demanda soudain Shin-ae alors que leur dîner bien arrosé touchait à sa fin.

Hye-jung devait-elle mettre cette question sur le compte de l'alcool ? Elle garda le silence. Shi-ae poursuivit :

« Vous savez ce qu'on dit sur l'unité des cas spéciaux n'est-ce pas ? »

Oui. Hye-jung le savait. L'unité des cas spéciaux était un cas spécial en elle-même. De par son statut de placard et de siège éjectable. Du fait de ses membres aussi. C'était une variation de cette phrase en fait. L'unité des cas spéciaux est un cas spécial en elle-même à cause des membres qui la composent.

« Mon frère et ma belle-sœur sont morts, lui révéla ensuite Shin-ae. On a vite clos l'enquête. Accident parait-il. Ça ne m'a pas empêché de continuer de poser des questions à ce sujet… »

Shin-ae se resservit à boire.

« Et vous ? »

Hye-jung ne répondit pas. Elle était plutôt en train de se demander si elle ne devait pas appeler un taxi pour Shin-ae. Dans son état, elle n'allait certainement pas pouvoir rentrer chez elle seule.

« Vous n'avez pas l'air d'avoir envie de répondre. Pas grave. »

Shin-ae se leva. Hye-jung fit de même. Shin-ae s'inclina puis vacilla. Hye-jung se précipita vers elle pour la retenir.

« A demain, patronne. » dit Shin-ae quand, quelques instants plus tard, Hye-jung la mit dans un taxi.

Cet au-revoir resta dans l'esprit de la procureure pendant la nuit et le jour suivant car ce qu'avait dit Shin-ae était vrai. Le bureau des procureurs et la police avait décidé que l'unité des cas spéciaux serait réorganisée. La procureure Joo Hyun-ah s'en alla pour se reposer en province à cause de sa santé. Le procureur Min Tae-yeon fut rétrogradé mais resta l'un des procureurs de l'unité. Il devait donc maintenant obéir aux ordres de la procureure Kung Hye-jung. Pour rééquilibrer la proportion police-procureur, l'inspectrice Yon Shin-ae fut aussi intégrée à l'unité. Contrairement au procureur Min Tae-yeon, les autres membres de l'unité des cas spéciaux ne reçurent pas de véritable sanction… Sauf si on considérait les congés maladies de l'inspecteur Hwang Soon-bum et de la procureur Yoo Jung-in comme des sanctions. A terme, et quand tout le monde aurait réintégré son poste, l'unité compterait donc trois procureurs, deux policiers et un technicien scientifique. Le bureau des procureurs et la police avaient décidé de laisser l'unité des cas spéciaux fonctionner avec cette équipe pendant une période d'essai puis si le besoin s'en ressentait, ils procéderaient à une nouvelle restructuration.

La transition, s'il y en eut vraiment une, se fit sans anicroche mais bien sûr n'importe quelle personne qui mettait les pieds dans les bureaux de l'unité des cas spéciaux se rendait rapidement compte qu'elle contenait deux groupes. Il y avait les anciens et les nouveaux. Tout le monde s'entendait bien. Il n'y avait aucun problème pour travailler ensemble. Mais il y avait ceux qui avaient vécu l'affaire Luna Yukiko et il y avait celles qui n'avaient fait que l'étudier en long, en large et en travers parce que leurs supérieurs l'avaient ordonné. Aucun de ces deux groupes ne parlaient réellement de cette affaire et ce, même au moment où la procureure Yoo Jung-in réintégra son poste à la fin de son congé maladie. Si Choi Dong-man n'avait pas demandé d'une voix tremblante à la procureure Kung Hye-jung s'il pouvait y avoir une petite fête pour le retour de Yoo Jung-in, ce jour aurait sans doute été comme un autre, un jour partagé entre meurtre et enquête, entre échange de regards entendus entre la procureure Kung Hye-jung et l'inspectrice Yon Shin-ae et conciliabules à voix basse entre le procureur Min Tae-yeon et l'inspecteur Hwang Soon-bum.

L'unité des cas spéciaux fêta le retour de la procureur Yoo Jung-in avec un dîner qui eut lieu dans leur bureau. Peut-être était-ce parce que Hye-jung et Shin-ae avaient longuement enquêté sur tous ces gens qu'elles se mirent naturellement à observer leurs interactions puisqu'ils étaient maintenant au complet.

« La procureur Joo Hyun-ah s'est trompée. » dit soudain Shin-ae à voix basse alors qu'elle avait le nez plongé dans son verre de bière.

Depuis leur intégration à l'unité des cas spéciaux, Hye-jung et Shina-ae avaient pris l'habitude de boire ou de dîner ensemble régulièrement. Hye-jung avait vite compris qu'après un certain nombre de verre, il fallait empêcher Shin-ae de continuer à boire. Par habitude, elle se mit donc à compter. Le nombre fatidique n'était pas encore atteint mais si Shin-ae continuait ainsi, il n'allait sans doute par tarder à arriver.

« S'il y avait vraiment quelque chose entre eux, ils auraient déjà discuté de son enlèvement depuis longtemps, non ?

-Shin-ae…

-Nan mais regardez-les ! »

Hye-jung eut du mal à ne pas le faire même si elle savait déjà ce que Shin-ae voulait dire. Il y avait une gêne certaine entre les procureurs Min Tae-yeon et Yoo Jung-in et l'inspecteur Hwang Soon-bum comme Choi Dong-man en étaient eux aussi conscients. En fait, c'était surtout l'inspecteur Hwang Soon-bum qui en semblait conscient. Il n'avait pas l'air de savoir s'il devait continuer ses piques ironiques à l'égard des deux procureurs ou s'il devait faire preuve de sollicitude et agir comme un lien entre eux. Choi Dong-man, lui, semblait juste quelque peu incertain, surtout quand son regard fixait involontairement le foulard qui entourait la gorge de la procureure Yoo Jung-in.

Shin-ae se mit à rire après s'être servi un nouveau verre.

« Il regarde souvent son cou, non ?

-Qui ? » ne put s'empêcher de demander Hye-jung.

N'était-ce pas une chose qu'ils avaient tous fait à un moment ou à un autre ? Volontairement ou non. Détournant rapidement les yeux si jamais il commençait à sentir le regard de la procureur Yoo Jung-in sur eux. Se demandant continuellement comment elle allait vraiment dès que leur regard se posait sur le foulard aux couleurs vives qu'elle avait autour du cou aujourd'hui. Il n'y avait bien eu que l'inspecteur Hwang Soon-bum qui avait osé reconnaître ouvertement la présence de la blessure et cicatrice que le foulard devait cacher et ce, grâce au rappel narquois d'une enquête précédente. Le foulard choisi par la procureure Yoo Jung-in ne s'accordait guère au reste de sa tenue. L'inspecteur Hwang Soon-bum lui avait donc suggéré de faire appel à ce cher Gabriel Jang pour l'aider à coordonner correctement ses vêtements à l'avenir. La procureur Yoo Jung-in lui avait aussitôt demandé d'un ton moqueur depuis quand il était devenu un expert en matière de mode et d'habillement car sa propre tenue laissait penser l'exact contraire.

« Min… » dit Shin-ae à voix basse.

Hye-jung souleva un sourcil. Elle avait pourtant eu l'impression du contraire. Le procureur Min Tae-yeon était certainement celui qui avait le moins de mal à ne pas fixer le foulard. Elle en était presque certaine. Elle n'eut hélas par le temps de confirmer cette impression car leur journée et dîner se termina bientôt. Ce fut donc au cours des jours suivants que Hye-jung se rendit compte qu'elle s'était trompée. Lourdement même. Shin-ae avait raison. Le procureur Min Tae-yeon observait souvent la procureur Yoo Jung-in et son cou plus précisément. Il faisait juste attention à ce que personne ne s'en rende compte.

Après avoir relevé ce détail, Hye-jung ne put s'empêcher de le remarquer en permanence. Sans compter que la majorité des murs de leurs bureaux n'étaient que des parois en verre. C'était si facile de s'observer les uns les autres. Tout ceci amusait grandement Shin-ae et si elles se trouvaient ensemble quand Shin-ae surprenait le procureur Min Tae-yeon en train de fixer le cou de la procureur Yoo Jung-in, elle faisait un clin d'œil ou disait quelque chose à voix basse à Hye-jung qui se contentait de lever les yeux au ciel sans prononcer le moindre mot. Parce que ce n'étaient pas leurs affaires. Parce que si l'ambiance de travail était bonne, il y avait cette séparation en deux groupes qui était toujours bien trop présente. Parce qu'on ne parlait pas de la blessure de la procureure Yoo Jung-in et de la cicatrice qu'elle cachait soigneusement sous des foulards et des cols roulés.

Encore une fois, il n'y avait bien qu'une seule personne qui n'avait pas l'air d'hésiter à plaisanter à ce sujet : l'inspecteur Hwang Soon-bum mais Hye-jung comme Shin-ae remarquèrent vite que les blagues qu'il pouvait faire à ce sujet avaient toujours lieu en présence de l'un ou de l'autre des deux procureurs. Jamais quand les procureurs Min Tae-yeon et Yoo Jung-in étaient ensembles. A cause de ça, Hye-jung conclut que les deux autres procureurs n'avaient toujours pas dû discuter de ce qui s'était passé pendant l'enlèvement de la procureur Yoo Jung-in.

Les plaisanteries de l'inspecteur Hwang Soon-bum prenaient tout de même parfois un tour étrange et plusieurs fois, Hye-jung se prit à écouter les conversations des deux hommes parce que l'une d'elle l'avait interpellé.

« Une petite faim ? » avait-il par exemple lancé un jour à voix basse après avoir surpris le procureur Min Tae-yeon en train de regarder la procureur Yoo Jung-in qui discutait avec Choi Dong-man dans son laboratoire.

Hye-jung nota immédiatement que, malgré cette question, l'inspecteur Hwang Soon-bum n'offrit pas la moindre part du gâteau qu'il était en train de manger à son ami. Le procureur Min Tae-yeon tourna la tête vers l'inspecteur pendant un court instant avant de se remettre à à fixer le foulard noir et blanc que la procureure Yoo Jung-in portait aujourd'hui.

« Tae-yeon… »

Le ton étonna Hye-jung. Le nom sonnait comme un avertissement et pas comme une petite réprimande ironique.

« Oui ? répondit l'intéressé d'un ton distrait et sans que son regard ne quitte un seul instant la procureure Yoo Jung-in.

-Arrête. Tu as… Ce regard. »

Un avertissement encore…

« Quel regard ? » demanda le procureur Min Tae-yeon.

Il regardait toujours le foulard noir et blanc.

« Tu sais quel regard. »

Le procureur Min Tae-yeon tourna enfin la tête vers l'inspecteur Hwang Soon-bum. Hye-jung aurait presque juré qu'il était en train de cligner des yeux, comme s'il venait de se réveiller. Il secoua même légèrement la tête de droite à gauche. L'inspecteur Hwang Soon-bum se pencha ensuite vers le procureur Min Tae-yeon et il commença à lui parler à voix basse. Son interlocteur lui répondit du bout des lèvres avant de se lever et de quitter leurs bureaux, sans doute pour aller sur le toit. Personne ne chercha à le suivre mais Hye-jung vit clairement la procureure Yoo Jung-in regarder pendant un long moment la porte qui permettait d'accéder au toit.

C'était en fait l'une des autres choses qu'elle avait fini par remarquer au niveau des interactions entre les deux procureurs. Il y avait cette gêne difficile à ignorer évidemment mais il y avait aussi ces regards. Ceux du procureur Min Tae-yeon évidemment. Ces regards un peu trop intenses. Coupable. Furieux. Désolé. Mais il y avait aussi ceux de la procureure Yoo Jung-in. Similaires car elle faisait tout son possible pour que personne ne se rende compte qu'elle observait longuement le procureur Min Tae-yeon. Différents car s'il y avait une certaine culpabilité dans les regards qu'elle lui adressait, Hye-jung y reconnaissait surtout un mélange de reconnaissance et de tristesse.

Le temps passa et les choses changèrent. Pas les regards discrets et secrets. Ça, Hye-jung comme Shin-ae étaient certaines qu'ils ne changeraient pas. Leur nature en revanche, oui, elle changea quelque peu mais la plus grande modification qu'elles notèrent dans le comportement des procureurs Min et Yoo fut que la gêne qui surgissait parfois entre eux avait fini par disparaître. Shin-ae, quand elle le remarqua, conclut que les deux procureurs avaient dû enfin parler de ce qui s'était passé pendant l'enlèvement de Yoo Jung-in et Hye-jung était d'accord avec elle. Cette disparition modifia aussi quelque peu les interactions que partageaient tous les membres de l'unité des cas spéciaux et creusa sans doute encore un peu plus le fossé entre les anciens et les nouveaux. Ça n'avait rien de volontaire, Hye-jung comme Shin-ae en étaient certaines mais c'était bien là. Un soir, alors qu'elles dînaient et buvaient ensemble, elles s'accordèrent à dire qu'elles étaient enfin en train de voir ce qui avait fait la force et la clé du succès de l'unité des cas spéciaux. Ses membres n'avaient aucun mal à se comprendre et travaillait avec une telle coordination entre eux… C'était quelque chose de magnifique à voir. Ce n'était pas non plus si déplaisant car la vitesse de résolution de leurs enquêtes s'en étaient trouvée augmentée, une chose que leurs supérieurs finirent aussi par remarquer.

Il y eut donc de nouveaux changements dans l'unité des cas spéciaux.

L'unité conjointe de la police et du bureau des procureurs pour le traitement des cas spéciaux changea de nom pour devenir la division conjointe de la police et du bureau des procureurs en charge des cas spéciaux. La localisation de leurs bureaux changea elle aussi mais les parois en verres séparant les différentes parties de leurs locaux restèrent malgré le changement de lieu. A la grande surprise de tous, il n'y eut aucun départ de l'unité mais deux nouvelles additions à la division et même quelques promotions : le procureur Min Tae-yeon retrouva sa position de chef d'unité tandis que la procureure Kung Hye-jung prenait la tête de la seconde tout en devenant aussi la procureure en cheffe de la division. Choi Dong-man obtint enfin un poste permanent. C'est sans aucun doute pour cette raison qu'il fit irruption dans le tout nouveau bureau de Hye-jung pour demander d'une voix tremblante s'ils pouvaient fêter tout cela. Elle accepta.

La fête organisée par Dong-man aurait dû avoir lieu le jour de l'arrivée des deux nouveaux membres de la division des cas spéciaux mais tous ses membres étaient plongés jusqu'au cou dans une enquête difficile. Ils n'avaient aucune véritable preuve pour le moment mais les soupçons étaient là. Le meurtrier de mademoiselle Luna Yukiko avait l'air d'être de retour et la division entière était quelque peu à cran. La fête voulue par Dong-man fut donc rapidement oubliées et on se contenta de simples présentations.

« Bonjour, je suis le procureur Son Byung-ho. J'ai hâte de travailler avec vous tous. »

Ce fut ensuite au tour de leur nouveau technicien de police scientifique en contrat à durée déterminée, Myo Dae-won, de se présenter mais cette présentation fut interrompue par l'arrivée de Tae-yeon et Jung-in qui étaient… seuls. Shin-ae se pencha aussitôt vers Hye-jung pour lui dire :

« Ne devaient-ils pas être tous les deux sous protection policière ? »

Hye-jung inclina la tête pour confirmer. Soon-bum, lui, était en train de secouer la tête de droite à gauche.

« Combien de fois faudra-t-il te le dire ? Ce n'est pas ça qu'il faut faire. Tu aurais dû rester tranquillement sous protection policière avec Tae-yeon puis… »

Jung-in leva les yeux au ciel et passa devant Soon-bum pour s'approcher des deux nouveaux membres de la division des cas spéciaux. Tae-yeon fit de même après un petit sourire à Soon-bum. Les deux procureurs s'inclinèrent. Les nouvelles additions à la division firent de même. En se redressant, Jung-in se figea.

« Bonjour procureur Yoo Jung-in. » fit le procureur Son Byung-ho avec un sourire.

Jung-in ne répondit pas.

« Vous vous connaissez ? demanda Soon-bum.

-Nous sommes de la même promotion. » révéla le nouveau procureur.

Jung-in acquiesça avant de se retourner. Hye-jung aurait juré qu'elle avait l'air en colère. Son regard croisa celui de Tae-yeon. La réaction de Jung-in semblait l'intriguer tout autant qu'elle.

« Joli foulard. » dit alors le procureur Son Byung-ho.

Ils écarquillèrent tous plus ou moins les yeux en entendant cette phrase, y compris le nouveau technicien, Myo Dae-won.

« Merci. » répondit froidement Jung-in sans même se retourner.

Elle alla s'asseoir à son bureau. Hye-jung regarda Shin-ae qui haussa les épaules. Elle fixa ensuite le nouveau procureur, Son Byung-ho qui souriait toujours puis ses yeux se posèrent sur Tae-yeon et Soon-bum. Les deux hommes regardaient Jung-in, inquiets sans aucun doute. Dong-man, lui, regarda tour à tour tout le monde sans savoir quoi faire. Myo Dae-Won, lui, baissa la tête, préférant sans doute ne croiser le regard de personne. La gêne était maintenant plus que palpable après ce qui venait de se passer. Heureusement, un téléphone sonna. De nouveaux éléments étaient arrivés pour leur enquêtes. Tout le monde se mit donc rapidement au travail.

Quelques jours plus tard, les procureurs Min Tae-yeon et Yoo Jung-in disparaissaient et une semaine plus tard, l'enquête était résolue et les deux procureurs retrouvés. Tout le monde put enfin et un peu mieux respirer. La division retourna à son travail et les enquêtes suivantes furent bien plus calmes. Une certaine routine finit donc par s'installer.

Il y avait toujours eu deux groupes dans l'unité. Ceci ne changea pas avec sa transformation en division. C'était une question d'affinité. De passé aussi, surtout. De secret aussi, peut-être. Il y avait les anciens et les nouveaux mais il y avait aussi ceux qui savaient (Min Tae-yeon, Hwang Son-bum et Yoo Jung-in), celles qui soupçonnaient un possible secret (Kyung Hye-jung et Yon Shin-ae) et Choi Dong-man qui avait l'air d'ignorer, intentionnellement ou non, le possible secret de la division.

L'addition de deux nouveaux membres à l'unité ne changea guère les choses. Il y avait toujours les anciens et les nouveaux mais cette différence était maintenant encore plus marquée par le fait que chacun de ces deux groupes formaient les deux unités de la division. Il y avait toujours le trio et son possible secret. Il y avait le duo et ses soupçons… Puis il y avait Choi Dong-man et son ignorance et... Myo Dae-won et ses questions sur la vieille affaire du Tueur Vampire. Ses questions, il les avait posées à tous les plus vieux membres de l'unité des cas spéciaux. Dong-man ne lui avait donné que les faits connus mais avait tout de même élaboré quelques théories avec lui. Soon-bum lui avait ordonné de l'accompagner pendant deux longues journées et Myo Dae-won en était revenu tremblant de tous ses membres. Jung-in lui avait nonchalamment rappelé l'identité de son père. Tae-yeon s'était contenté de le regarder d'un air hautain. Myo Dae-won s'était alors tourné vers Hye-jung et Shin-ae qui lui avaient répondu qu'elles étaient incapables de lui répondre puisqu'elles ne faisaient pas encore partie de l'unité des cas spéciaux à cette époque.

Et puis, il y avait le procureur Son Byung-ho… Qui avait apparemment une dent contre Jung-in.

Leur unité avait toujours eu ces groupes qui variaient au grès des circonstances mais ces groupes s'étaient toujours entendus. Le différent qu'il semblait y avoir entre les procureurs Yoo Jung-in et Son Byung-ho mit très vite à mal cette bonne entente mais Hye-jung ne pouvait pas y faire grand chose. Il n'y avait aucun conflit ouvert. Ce n'était que quelques compliments plus ou moins ironiques sur les foulards et cols roulé de Jung-in après tout. Il n'y avait pas eu un mot plus haut que l'autre d'échangé jusqu'à…

Hye-jung n'assista pas au début de l'altercation. Elle était dans son bureau en train de travailler quand elle entendit la voix de Jung-in. Elle releva la tête. Jung-in était en train de dénouer son foulard d'un geste rageur avant de le lancer sur le procureur Son Byung-ho.

« Peut-être voudriez-vous aussi la toucher ? » dit-elle ensuite en s'approchant de lui, tête penchée, exposant ainsi sa cicatrice à tous les regards.

Le procureur Son Byung-ho recula. Hye-jung se leva et sortit de son bureau.

« Procureur Son Byung-ho, dans mon bureau. Procureur Yoo Jung-in, vous viendrez aussi me voir plus tard. »

Jung-in s'inclina puis s'éloigna d'un pas rageur. Dong-man voulut la suivre mais il fut arrêté par Tae-yeon.

« Je vais lui parler. »

Tae-yeon se tourna vers Hye-jung et s'inclina puis il se baissa et ramassa le foulard qui se trouvait par terre avant de s'en aller. Peu après son départ, Shin-ae et Soon-bum arrivèrent. Ils avaient dû croiser Tae-yeon et donc appris ce qui s'était passé un peu plus tôt car ils fusillèrent tous les deux du regard le procueur Son Byung-ho alors qu'il suivait Hye-jung jusqu'à son bureau.

Hye-jung ferma la porte derrière elle mais elle décida de laisser les stores, qui permettait de bloquer la vue que donnaient les parois de verres, ouverts. Elle s'assit et dit :

« Il est vrai que la procureure Yoo Jung-in et vous êtes de la même promotion mais je tiens à vous rappeler que dans cette division, elle a plus d'ancienneté que vous.

-C'est la fille de Yoo Won-gook…

-Personne ne l'oublie. Elle, la première. Je tiens tout de même à vous rappeler que j'ai enquêté sur l'unité des cas spéciaux avant de l'intégrer. Je peux donc vous assurer qu'elle ne travaille absolument pas pour son père. »

C'était une chose dont Hye-jung était certaine depuis un long moment. Ce n'était certainement pas à son père que la loyauté de Jung-in allait.

Le procureur Son Byung-ho garda le silence.

« J'ignore quel grief vous avez contre la procureure Yoo Jung-in. » poursuivit Hye-jung.

Ou contre son père sans doute...

« Je ne tiens pas à le connaître. Je n'ai, en fait, qu'une question à vous poser. Pouvez-vous travailler avec elle sans que ce grief n'empiète sur notre à travail à tous ? Oui ou non ? Réfléchissez bien à cette question. »

Le procureur Son Byung-ho ne répondit pas tout de suite.

« Mon père est Son Yeong-sik. » finit-il par dire.

Hye-jung connaissait ce nom et elle savait ce qui était arrivé à sa fille quelques années plus tôt mais ce n'était pas ce qu'elle avait demandé au procureur Son Byung-ho.

Un lourd silença commença et dura. Hye-jung n'y voyait aucun inconvénient. Elle avait demandé au procureur Son Byung-ho de réfléchir. Son regard parcourut les alentours. Elle avait bien fait de ne pas baisser les stores. Elle put ainsi voir le retour de Tae-yeon et Jung-in dans leurs bureaux.

« Je vous laisse réfléchir à tout ceci. Vous pouvez me donner votre réponse plus tard. » dit Hye-jung en faisant signe aux deux autres procureurs qui entrèrent quelques secondes plus tard dans son bureau.

Jung-in s'inclina aussitôt devant Hye-jung puis devant le procureur Son Byung-so et s'excusa pour son éclat. De mauvaise grâce, le procureur Son Byung-so finit par faire de même les dents serrées avant de dire à Hye-jung qu'il ferait des efforts et contrôlerait mieux son caractère. Hye-jung inclina la tête. C'était tout ce qu'elle voulait.

Elle n'entendit aucun compliment plus ou moins ironique sur les foulards et les cols roulés de Jung-in les jours suivants mais était-ce réellement parce que le procureur Son Byung-so avait décidé de cesser les hostilités ou parce que les foulards et les cols roulés en question avaient maintenant disparu ? La cicatrice que Jung-in avait caché avec tant de soin se trouvait maintenant visible par tous mais en même temps, maintenant qu'elle était à découvert, elle semblait aussi plus facile à ignorer… Sauf pour l'un d'entre eux apparemment puisque Shin-ae finit par faire remarquer à Hye-jung que Tae-yeon regardait vraiment beaucoup trop le cou de sa collègue, que les cols roulés et les foulards soient présents ou non.

« C'est même pire qu'avant, non ? demanda Shin-ae, un soir alors qu'elle dinait avec Hye-jung.

-Qu'est-ce qui est pire qu'avant ?

-Ses regards. »

Pire n'était sans doute pas le mot que Hye-jung aurait utilisé. Différent semblait plus approprié. Oh bien sûr, la culpabilité était toujours présente mais il y avait aussi plus que ça. Hye-jung n'était cependant pas certaine de la manière dont elle devait décrire ce regard. Toujours aussi intense. Curieux ? Affamé ? Effrayé même parfois mais pour quelle raison exactement ? Elle n'en avait aucune idée.

« Peut-être que la théorie de Myo est vraie… ajouta Shin-ae.

-Quelle théorie ?

-Celle sur le procureur Jang Chul-oh. Celle qui dit qu'il était en fait un véritable vampire. »

Hye-jung avait en effet entendu cette théorie stupide plusieurs fois depuis l'affaire du Tueur Vampire.

« Cela n'a aucun rapport avec le procureur Min Tae-yeon…

-Mais si ! N'oubliez pas qu'il a été accusé d'être le tueur… Et puis, il y a eu ce film inspiré de l'affaire. Il n'est jamais sorti en salle mais il a fait énormément de bruit au moment de son tournage. »

Parce que le réalisateur et acteur du personnage principal du film avait fini par tuer l'un des autres acteurs à la fin du tournage. Hye-jung était au courant de cette affaire. C'était même l'unité des cas spéciaux qui avait arrêté le coupable de ce meurtre.

Dans ce film, ce n'était pas l'un mais les deux procureurs qui enquêtaient sur une série de meurtres étrange qui étaient des vampires…

« Vous n'êtes tout de même pas en train de suggérer que le procureur Min Tae-yeon est un vampire ?

-Ça pourrait expliquer son obsession pour le cou de la procureure Yoo… » répliqua Shin-ae avec un sourire en se servant à boire.

Hye-jung leva les yeux au ciel. Min Tae-yeon, un vampire… Mais bien sûr ! Et elle était une fée condamnée à errer sur terre parce qu'un bûcheron lui avait volé sa robe et ses ailes.

Hye-jung oublia aussitôt cette hypothèse saugrenue mais quand elle arriva dans les bureaux de la division des cas spéciaux le lendemain, elle vit Tae-yeon et Jung-in en train de travailler ensemble dans le bureau du premier. C'était étrangement Jung-in qui était assise au bureau de Tae-Yeon et celui-ci se tenait debout derrière elle. Ils étaient tous les deux penchés en train de lire quelque chose qui se trouvait sur le bureau. Non. Hye-jung se trompait. Seule Jung-in était en train de lire elle ne savait quel compte-rendu ou dossier. Tae-yeon lui… Hye-jung cligna plusieurs fois des yeux. Non. Non. Non. Ils étaient bien tous les deux en train de lire mais pendant un instant, un très court instant, elle aurait juré que…

Hye-jung secoua la tête de droite à gauche tout en se dirigeant vers son bureau. Elle passait vraiment beaucoup trop de temps avec Shin-ae s'il lui suffisait maintenant de voir Tae-yeon et Jung-in l'un à côté de l'autre pour imaginer le visage de Tae-yeon niché au creux du cou de Jung-in comme s'il voulait la mordre. Les vampires n'existaient pas. Tae-yeon avait dû tout simplement glissé quelques commentaires sur leur lecture à l'oreille de Jung-in avant de se remettre à lire. C'était la seule explication possible… Et oui, elle comptait ignorer totalement la proximité qu'elle venait de surprendre entre les deux procureurs. Cela valait sans doute mieux pour tout le monde.

Mais Hye-jung raconta tout de même toute l'histoire à Shin-ae dès que l'occasion se présenta. Le récit fit éclater de rire celle-ci évidemment.

**Fin**

* * *

Alors sans surprise, ce texte contient une bonne partie des histoires de cette saison 3 fanfictionesque que je n'écrirai jamais… (Me connaissant, ce genre de truc est à classer dans ma liste de « Famous last words Ahé » mais bon...)

En espérant que le tout vous ait plu. Review ?


End file.
